


I wanna kiss you but [I want it too much]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Billy is just feral for Steve, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Harringrove, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Stranger Things AU, Top Billy Hargrove, harringrove au, kinky harringrove stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Steve is nervous about getting together with Billy cause he's never been with a guy before.Billy is horny as hell but he can be the good guy when he wants to get laid.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	I wanna kiss you but [I want it too much]

**Author's Note:**

> song recommendation: Mötley Crüe-Kick start my heart [ That's the song Billy was listening to in the car]  
> Billy's mind set: Nine inch nails-Closer  
> Steve's : Alice Cooper-Poison

They’re driving, Billy suggested a “I’d be happy to Harrington, but let’s get outta _here_ first.” ‘Here’ being the damn Hawkins high school parking lot. So yeah, they left. Steve in his bimmer and Billy in the camaro. Steve’s still tracing over the mark Billy branded him with. He never felt, “fuck” anything like that before. God he was going to be wearing his handy work for the next week. He'll have to wear his jacket zipped up all the way like an idiot if he didn't want any questions. But then there was still gym. 

Steve could just picture Billy eyeing it in gym tomorrow. Tracing over it with his blues, proud knowing he's the one that did it to him. Shoving him and teasing him about it, saying stuff like what he said ten minutes ago. _'You look so fuckin' good all bruised up fer me pretty boy.'_

"Fuck" he'll probably push him to the floor again cause what Billy doesn't fuckin' realize is Steve can't plant his damn feet when he's around. And yeah, they're on the same team now but Steve didn't really know he was on _that_ team! Forgive a guy for being caught off guard. Steve was all white knuckles driving back to his house. No music. Completely stuck in his head thinking solely on what an asshole Billy Hargrove was for making him want something he didn't know he wanted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck”

Billy’s on cloud nine. Cruising, windows down with Mötley gracing his stereo; a cigarette pressed firmly to his hungry mouth. His other hand slacked over the steering wheel, drumming. He was probably the image of cool to anyone he drove by. But he didn't care about that right now. All Billy Hargrove cared about as he drove way too fast was the guy he was tailgating. He couldn't wait to oblige the brunette's command that he barked out all of 10 minutes ago. He couldn't stop thinking about Steve Harrington, of all the fuckin' people, he’s the first guy since California that Billy is gunna get his mouth on. Well, more of his mouth on that is. 

And then they pull up to Steve’s place. Billy rolls in all slow like letting his engine pur, revved it as the brunette got out of his car; just to be an asshole obviously. Cause he can, and Steve hates that he loves it. Then they’re in Steve’s house, and Billy is whistling and scanning the room. They all did that, none of them ever questioned why it was so empty though. Yeah it looked like a magazine cause it was all fake. Right down to the family picture that hung in living room. Fake and bullshit and Steve was in the routine of ignoring it all but it would always get rehashed in his mind when he brought people over. Not that people came over all to often anymore. Other then Dustin and the kids that is. But now Billy was here, 

“Hey you thirsty or somethin’ got some beers in the fridge.” 

“Oh you have no idea Harrington.” Billy crooned low crawling up behind the brunette, slinking his arm around Steve’s slim hips; finger dug into his belt loop. His other hand snaked up to Steve’s neck, thick fingers pawed at is jugular. Billy’s breath was hot over the bruise burnt into that pale neck. Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he bit his lip to hold back whatever noise wanted to crawl up from his dick just then. And Billy, Billy just _growled_ nuzzling his body harder into Steve’s back. 

“Mhm. Uh. I. I’m gunna go g-grab a beer” Steve shakily escaped the blonde’s hold. 

“Shit. You seriously blue ballin me Stevie?” Billy’s voice called after Harrington Houdini. 

“Fuck off! Don’t call me Stevie” the brunette whined as he tried to crack open a beer, his hands just didn’t want to work though. They were shaking and Steve was reeling and his stupid jeans were feeling just a bit too tight and- 

“Imma bout ta call ya a prude in about two damn seconds pretty boy.” Billy rasped out as he walked up and took Steve’s beer, opening it with finesse and handed it back to him. 

“Sorry” the brunette bit out before taking a too big of a mouthful of beer that he didn’t even like cause it was his parent’s beer but they weren't here to drink it; so Steve forced it down. 

“I don’t want an apology bright eyes, what's goin’ on? Ya were beggin’ fer it all of twenty minutes ago.”

“I. I don’t know. Imjustkindofnervousithink” Steve mumbled against the beer bottle he was pretty sure was expired now that he tasted it.

“Yur a, what? I, I don’t think I hear ya there Stevie.” God he was being an asshole again and this time Steve mostly didn’t like it. 

“Jesus! I said I’m nervous! Okay! Happy?” 

“Oh i’m fuckin’ ecstatic Harrington, thanks for asking.” And then there’s that damn grin with the tongue and- 

“Holy shit! Why do you have to be such a jerk!”

“I’m a jerk? Fuck! That’s real nice. God yur a fuckin’ tease!”

“No. I’m not. Just shut up!” 

“Fuckin’ make me Harrington” Billy shoved him against the counter top; then he caged him in. Hands heavy pressed into the granite cause of course they had granite counter tops. 

“Shit.” Steve huffed eyes narrowed at the blonde. He bit his lip again and Billy growled low in the back of his throat watching him. Which in turn made Steve, well more appropriately Steve’s body respond with a tight “Billy” because Steve has never whined like that before; and he’s completely convinced that his body acted without his consent.

The blonde let out a heavy jagged breath, something feral “fuuuck Steve yur killin’ me” he dropped his head for dramatic effect no doubt. But then he was quickly moving in closer, so close Steve could feel his breath on his ear. 

“I’m only askin’ one more time pretty boy.” 

God, Billy’s hot breath in his ear literally made Steve’s legs weak, he had to put a hand on Billy’s chest to stabilize himself, at least that’s what he was telling himself. 

“Mhm” 

“Be a good boy and tell me what’s goin’ on with you.” 

“Fuck.” Steve’s breath hitched. “I. You. Ahh Billy I can’t talk if you’re chewing on my ear damn it!” 

Billy withdrew with a shit eating grin on his face “sounds like yur talkin just fine Stevie.”

Steve had to roll his eyes, this time he was in control of his body and rolling his eyes was the first thing he was doing with his new found power.

“You! Okay. You are what’s wrong with me. God! You’re such an asshole and fuck you make me nervous as hell! Billy I’ve never been with a guy before okay. I don’t know what to do, what to expect. Fuck you make me feel so good but I just get so stuck inside my head I-” 

“Breathe Harrington.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing all the time.”

“Yeah. S-..right.” 

“So that’s what this is about then?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. Got any weed?” 

“Yeah.” 

Billy nodded and stepped back so Steve was free to walk about the cabin. “Let’s go smoke, loosen ya up a bit. I’m horny as hell but we ain’t gotta do shit if yur not ready pretty boy.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, Steve, God i’m not inta rape. It’s ain’t fun if the other person isn’t inta it.”

“But. What if I want to do something?”

Now it was Billy’s turn to bite his lip, he traced his tongue over his teeth like he does “Then I'll try ta take it easy on ya.”

Then Steve take’s Billy hand “the weeds in my room.” 

Followed by “‘course it is pretty boy. Oh, by the way Stevie, if ya ever roll yur eyes at me again yur ego ain’t the only thing that’s gunna be hurtin’.” 

Steve’s grip on Billy’s hand tightened “y-yeah. Understood.”


End file.
